The Switch
by Art-and-Music
Summary: A one-shot of how Jason and Percy got switched around by The Most Annoying Hera/Juno.


**Hi! This is the story of how Percy and Jason got switched around, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJO or HOO**

* * *

Percy POV

I ran up Half Blood Hill on my first day of winter vacation. I ran down the hill, and kept on running till I got to the Athena cabin. I didn't bother to knock, I just swung the door open, ran up to Annabeth, and kissed her. It had been so long since I had seen her! Now we had three weeks in the middle of winter to spend with each other!

Once we broke apart, she asked how my life had been. I told her that it had been fine. That Goode still hadn't kicked me out, and that I had missed he more than anything else at camp. She told me that she was doing fine, she hadn't met many monsters, she was bonding more with her family, and that she missed me more than I missed her. Then we kissed again.

After that, I went to my cabin to unpack my stuff. I met Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin at the sword arena every thing was fine. It was a perfect day at camp, these next few weeks were going to be awesome! Boy, I couldn't of been more wrong!

* * *

Jason POV

"Okay, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, and T.J. Follow me! The rest of you know the plan, right?" "Yes!" they replied. This was going to be good! The Field of Mars was ready for the war games, and we were ready to beat the First and Second Cohort!

Hazel and I ran one way, and Dakota, Gwen, and T.J. Ran the other. "C'mon," I whispered to Hazel, "Just a little farther!" we found a tunnel, and ducked in.

Eventually, we won the games! The stupid First Cohort fell for our trick! Hehe, Octavian is pretty stupid sometimes!

That night, right before I fell asleep, Juno appeared. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. I bowed, and she said, "Rise, Son of Jupiter, I need you for an important mission." I looked at her expectantly. "Follow me," she said.

She walked me to the exit of Camp Jupiter. "You will switch places with another Hero. I will take your memories, and you will awake on a field trip. Stay friends with Leo and Piper, Hero!" I sheilded my eyes as she showed her true form.

Who the Pluto are Leo and Piper? I wondered.

Suddenly, a black whirlpool appeared in the Little Tiber. I don't know why, but I stepped in. The world around me dissolved, and my last thought was, _My name is Jason, Right?_

* * *

Percy POV

After dinner, Annabeth and I went down to the beach. We walked along the water, holding hands. "Seaweed Brain?" she said. "Yeah, Wise Girl?" "I love you," "You too," with that, I tackled her, and we tumbled into the water.

"I hate you, Kelp Head!" "But you just said you loved me!" I whined. "Ugh!" I smirked.

We floated awhile in the water, and stayed dry.

"Oh, gods!" Annabeth said suddenly, "We've gotta to bed!" "How the Hades have the Harpies not noticed?" I wondered a loud. "Don't jinx our luck!" Annabeth huffed at me. I shrugged.

We got out of the water, still holding hands. I walked Annabeth up to the Athena Cabin's door. We hugged one last time, and I headed to the Poseidon Cabin. Outside was my least favorite goddess. Note, I said _goddess_.

"Hera," I growled. "Calm down, Perceus!" she said. Ugh! I hate it when these people call me Perceus! "What do you want?" I asked. "To talk," she said, "Come in!" "Uhh, this is _my _cabin. You know, the place where I _live _in the summer." Hera gave me a look that clearly said, _Say one more word, and you'll be sorry! _I shut up.

"Now, Perceus," she began, "I need you to switch places with another Hero, not as good of a Hero as you are, but still, a Hero." "Wait, you just called me better than another Hero, right?" I said, amazed. "Yes, Perceus, I did," Was it just me, or was she saying 'Perceus' as many times as she possibly could?

"Anyways," she continued, "I am going to take your memories away, all except for your memories of that little brat, Annabeth." "Don't call her a little brat!" I growled at her. My gods, she was starting to annoy me! "Yeah, yeah, quit interrupting!" she glared at me. Once again, I shut up. I knew better than to anger Her Royal Annoying Majesty, Hera any more than I already had.

"I want you to switch places with this other Hero, this is the only way to stop the New Threat. Don't ask what it is, because I won't tell you. Now, I will take your memories. The only thing you'll remember is Annabeth, and that she's your girlfriend. Be sure to friend Hazel and Frank!"

I averted my eyes as she showed her true form. Who the Hades are Hazel and Frank? I wondered. I walked into my cabin, and a black whirlpool appeared on the wall. It was like Tartarus, it sucked me right in. My last thought was, _I'm sorry, Annabeth! Blame Hera!_


End file.
